User blog:Plankton5165/Sneak Peek: Transcript Portion of Supernanny: DIY!
Rolf Kiranoko ???: "HEY! IHR NARREN SIND NICHT UBERAL!" (Translation: "HEY! YOU FOOLS AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!") Catherine: "Who said that?" Hotel five enter a large, abandoned hotel Nicole: "Look, there's a hotel! Let's go in!" Funny Five enter the hotel soon as they enter, a zombie bellhop appears out of nowhere The Funny Five: (screaming in unison) "A ZOMBIE BELLHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!!!!!!" gang runs from the opposite direction of where the zombie is walking all visit the check-in room of the hotel with a somewhat old TV Nicole: "The TV is very old and abandoned, but that doesn't mean it can't be used anymore. Maybe we can get more information on the big problem we are facing in Supernannya" stands on the check-in desk and turns on the TV, with the screen quality being very choppy V/O on TV: "Our regularly-scheduled programming will not be-" TV screen immediately displays a choppy-looking SABS (Supernannya Alert Broadcasting System) message stating an Emergency Action Notification TV malfunctions and the TV screen goes pitch black and falls off the wall, causing it to be destroyed Nicole: "Oh no! How will we ever find out what is happening more?" Sabrina-Brunetta's Mansion Funny Five enter Sabrina-Brunetta's mansion Nicole: "We are in the final world, Sabrina-Brunetta's mansion!" Sabrina-Brunetta ???: "HALT! YOU GUYS MUST SURRENDER OR YOU ARE ALL DOG FOOD!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Sabrina-Brunetta?" Sophie the Otter: "Is that you?" Sabrina-Brunetta: "That's me, (bleep)! I am here to kill you all!" Boss Battle Begins Sabrina-Brunetta: "I AM KILLING YOU!!!!!" Nicole: "Don't you dare kill us!" Sabrina-Brunetta: "We'll see about that, losers!" Sabrina-Brunetta is Vanquished Sabrina-Brunetta: "This is not over yet, Catherine! I will get my revenge!" Catherine: "You failed to beat us!" Sabrina-Brunetta: "Elijah, Mom, and Dad, you're iPads." Nicole: "Sorry, Sabrina-Brunetta. But I am dialing 911 on my phone to arrest you." 911 Dispatcher: "Hello?" Nicole: "Hi, this is Nicole Birou-Jennings. Sabrina-Brunetta has kidnapped her family, and is threatening to turn them into iPads. She really turned her teacher into a spoon." 911 Dispatcher: "OK. The police will arrive at a few moments." arrives Policeman #1: "Excuse me. Are you Sabrina-Brunetta Imogen Spears?" Sabrina-Brunetta: "Who wants to know? Get the (bleep) outta here or you're a flat screen television!" stops Sabrina-Brunetta from carrying on her threat and does an immobilization spell on Sabrina-Brunetta Catherine: "My immobilization spell ought to wear off..." Nicole: "...by the time she arrives in juvenile hall." Catherine: "Great idea!" Policeman #1: "Okay, then." leaves and comes back with two more officers Policeman #2: "Sabrina-Brunetta Imogen Spears, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be held against the court of law. You have the right to be questioned as well." Sabrina-Brunetta: "Nicole, you are a horrible person to get the police to arrest me. Catherine, you are also a horrible person to cast an immobilization spell on me. Someday, you're pancakes." Policeman #3: "Like he said, anything you say can and will be held against the court of law. Now put your hands behind your back!" Sabrina-Brunetta: "NO!" Catherine: "Officers, take her away!" policemen handcuff Sabrina-Brunetta Sabrina-Brunetta: "Get the (bleep) out of my house, granddads and police officers!" smirks, with another idea waves her wand, and a shot of light blue magic is shot from her wand and at Sabrina, silencing her Policeman #1: "Thanks to all of you for stopping Sabrina-Brunetta. She was wreaking so much havoc!" Planktonine: "Yay! You're welcome!" Cut to: the Castle of Supernannya, the Funny Five is sitting on their respective thrones wearing crowns Announcer: "Since you defeated the villainous antagonists for 5 years now and are the main heroes to defeat them, you 5 are now officially kings and queens." is heard Nicole: "Well, we appreciate that!" Announcer: "Here is another reward from us to you, you get to own a more luxurious, higher quality, and grand hotel than the one you infiltrated on your quest. Your hotel owned by you 5 will include tons of crew, a large swimming pool with a water park, excellent room service and dining options, a sports court, an arcade, an Internet café and all other stuff." Category:Blog posts